lemonade
by Tess fraser
Summary: gah summarys are hard. GrimmjowxOC, LEMON which equals sex and slight s&m.


your p.o.v

School was over and she was walking home. The last few days had been particularly unbearable. Rukia hadnt been at school and she had been full with worry and loneliness. There was no way to contact her, she'd never had the balls to ask for a number or an email and had no idea if Rukia even had one. she sighed reluctant to go home.

She took a detour through the park so she could play on the swingset. "I feel like an eight year old" she said sitting delicately on a swing. she rocked back and forth slowly. she planted her feet on the ground then till she was at adequete lift off speed. with an upward thrust she was launched into the air, "pchoooooooooo!" she let a giggle escape as she swung higher and higher. "Heh best part of the d-" her breathe caught and she lost grip on the rope. She fell flat on her face crushing her arm in the process. she looked up and almost fainted. Standing before her was the most grotesque mass of mangled purple flesh and monstrous figure she had ever seen (not to say she had ever laid eyes on anything resembling this creature). she scrambled up looking around for a place to run. _What the hell is that thing! _she thought trembling. she made a break for a nearby tree then stopped. she could feel its black eyes staring at her. Against better judgment she turned her head and looked at it. It opened its sticky maw into a terrifying grin, she was unimaginably thankfull that she had gone to the bathroom at school. she felt her body freeze as it moved towards her. she felt a sharp pain and realized the monster had slashed her entire left side the ribbons. she fell into a pathetic heap on the gound.

Faintly she was aware of the blood gushing from her into the grass, bathing the playground she loved so much in red. Her thoughts turned blank and slowly faded to black. The only thing she could her was the gurgling of her own blood as it swelled up her throat and then...a crash? she could make out a voice...a mans voice.

" Oh no" he said,"It seems i've interupted your...dinner" the monster growled with anger, clearly not in the talking mood. It leaped towards the man, aiming for the jugular. The monster slammed to the ground looking around fervently for its missing target. "Ugh. well it seems as if your beyond civil conversation" It whipped its head towards the man now furious for being tricked," unfortunately theres nothing i can do about it" with one quick movement he drew his sword,"I'll have to kill you". The monster growled and ran at him.

_shhkkk_

The man put his sword back into its sheathe. He left the disembered body and lifted his hand to his ear. Leaning against a tree he began talking. "The target was...being unreasonable, i had no choice but to exterminate it... Hmmm? well there is a little school girl here... Shes not dead yet but she cant have long" he crouched down to get a better look at her wound, "I can see her ribcage clear as day...really?" Amusement played at his lips, "Save her?...very well then sir"

She felt herself be lifted and carried somewhere and then quickly slipped into unconciousness and everything was black.

She woke up the very epitome of dazed and confused in a pure white room. Her eyes were blurry and all she could see was white, _I must be in a hospital or something. _She pushed herself upright and ,instead of the pain she was expecting, she felt fine.

"This isn't like any hospital I've ever seen", she fiddled with her sleeve trying to figure out what she was wearing.

"do you not like your outfit?" she jumped at the voice. "Where am I?" she turned to face a silver haired man.

"hmm well thats an awfully vague question" he smiled at her like one would a niave child, " do you mean what city, what area, or what world?"

She looked at him with confusion and he laughed, "Well your in heuco mundo, inside the wonderous castle of las noches."

She furrowed her brow, "I'm in Mexico?" she asked stupidly, which again made him laugh. He walked to her bed and lingered at the post, "Not quite. Your in...hmm how to put it... 'The Underworld' as you humans would say"

"What?", she said, no less befuddled. She frowned, then suddenly her eyes grew wide,"Is this a cult?".

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly frustrated,_ Not the brightest star in the solar system is she?_

__She was beginning to panic. There was no other explanation except that she must have been kidnapped by a bunch of bleach white, crazy religious weirdos!

She was very close to losing her composure when a figure wearing some sort of cow like skull mask and white uniform entered the room. _Seriously what is with all the white _she thought. He bowed his head then addressed silver hair with a suprisingely deep voice. " Master Gin," silver hair looked up," Lord Aizen is requesting that you and the other arrancar join him to discuss what shall be done about..." he motioned towards her, " that."

"Understood," said silv-Gin, "you can leave now." He made a 'shoo' gesture and the other man bowed once more then left. Gin turned towards her with a cheerful expression, "You heard him," he offered her his hand, " your wanted by Lord Aizen."

Before she could think to take his hand he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the bed. She tried to yell in protest but the air was suddenly knocked out of her. The white walls moved past her in blurs. She felt unimaginably dizzy then she felt herself come to an abrupt stop.

Gin let go of her wrist, which immediately resulted in her crashing to her knees. She stood once the sensation of vertigo eased up. After she was on her feet she took stock of her new surroundings.

She appeared to be in an enormous room with sky high ceilings. Everything was, big surprise, white. There was a decent amount of people here, most of them, like Gin and herself, near the walls. She felt him tap on her shoulder and turned to look at him questionably. He returned her look with an amused smirk. He put his hand on her shoulder and without warning pushed directly to the center of the room.

Not quite as recovered as she thought she was, she quickly lost her balance and stumbled to her knees yet again. She blushed from embarrassment and moved to stand. She was about to push herself up when a calm almost ethereal voice spoke.

"don't get up, if your to stay here kneeling is something you will have to get use to."

She blushed again, this time upset at the way he spoke to her. She felt patronized and disrespected, despite how calm the tone was.

Unfortunately he spoke to her again, " Do you know why your her?" he asked.

"No I-I..." He raised a finger to quiet her, "Your here for my amusement. You belong to me now. You will serve this castle as the fraccion do. And you will address me only as Lord Aizen, and as for everyone else, you will address them as 'master'." A small smile broke across his face, " Is all that understood?."

She gripped the fabric of her white gown, "Yes lord Aizen."


End file.
